It is known from the related art, for the purpose of detecting data for driving a light source, to provide a motion detector that can detect the movement of an object in its detection region. In response to a corresponding detection, for example, the light source is then switched on by means of a control unit and switched off again for instance after a predefined time duration has elapsed.
The present disclosure addresses the technical problem of specifying a particularly advantageous sensor unit for light control.